lovehinagenerationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaori Yukizaki
Kaori is knowing for being a kind girl that's always willing to offer a helping hand to others, even if she knows she can't do everything to help everyone, she still continues to try. She enjoys making friends with others and her bubbly yet stern personality allows her to do that. She does refrain from saying things that will offend others and will point out if someone else is being offensive. Because she was raised in a well-mannered environment, she speaks appropriately to everyone, whether she uses honorifics or not. She remains ever so polite. While she was born into a well income family, she doesn't come across as someone who is. She isn't a brat, she isn't mean, superficial or spoiled. On top of that, Kaori learned a lot of domestic skills from her mother such as cooking anything that tastes good and loves to offer food that she prepares to others, cleaning as she is an insane neat-freak and doesn't like anything to be dirty. Everything must be neat, tidy and in order, nothing shall/nor will be out of place and if it is, she will go and fix it. But she's not one of those neat freaks that cleans every five minutes, so her OCD in this department is mild but if something is messy, she will respectfully clean it up, whether its her things or someone else's. Kaori also has a large interest in the occult and anything involving it and other such supernatural references, she takes a big interest in. This goes without saying, she doesn't hope to have any powers or attempt to try and summon anything but she does find the general concept of the occult to be quite interesting and has a large collection of occult books in her room. Something to read to keep her mind occupied. On the weekends, she Kaori enjoys riding her bicycle out into the city, mainly to clear her head. Academic wise, Kaori is also exceptionally intelligent, able to pass her classes with decent grades as she doesn't want to be held back and doesn't mind helping others with their homework if they ask her. Kaori is a pacifist when it comes to violence and doesn't care too much for it since she herself isn't violent. Even if she does become angry, the most she would do is slap someone ONLY if it is necessary. But other than that, Kaori is known and seen to be relatively a calm girl. While she also does have a lot of friends at school, she does pick and choose her friends carefully due to the simple fact that she comes from a rich family and a lot of people do not mind taking advantage of people like her and pretend to be her friend when in reality they're jealous of what she has and wants it for themselves. As such, she doesn't put herself out there too much to be noticed by others unless she approaches them first. It does bother Kaori that some of the girls at her school are indeed jealous of her and while she wishes she can change that and show them that having money is not everything its cracked up to be, she knows there's nothing she can do about changing how someone thinks. This is mainly why she didn't want to attend a well advanced school to avoid this. But many girls also find her to be creepy because she's into occult stuff. Kaori doesn't put anyone down for their religious beliefs while she herself isn't entirely religious but she does believe in god, she doesn't like people knocking her interest in the occult and claiming it to be evil when it's not. It all depends on the aspects of the concept in which one reads into it. This puts her at odds with some of her teachers and classmates. Kaori also has mild OCD when it comes to being a neat freak. She won't go crazy and start going on a cleaning spree but she will appear to be bothered for awhile in an unclean and messy area. The topic of boys is something that Kaori is practically clueless on and due to an incident at her last school, she tends to keep her distance from guys, knowing that some of them can be quite hurtful while others can be nice. She doesn't hate or dislike them but isn't good when it comes to the 'liking a boy' department. Worst case scenario ends up being her confessing her feelings that usually ends up with her being rejected something she doesn't care much for as well as finds to be completely humiliating. Appearance Kaori is a young girl at the height of 5'2 with short black hair and hazel brown eyes and she bares a large resemblance to her mother. Though her hair is short, she has been known to be able to put it all up into a ponytail, sometimes pigtails if she's in the mood for it. She has a peach-pale skin complexion, slightly rounded face, small pointed chin and large eyes. Her bust size is incredibly small, natural for her girl her age as she is a small a-cup. When attending school, she wears the required uniform for her grade which is a white oxford long sleeved shirt with a green neck tie with the Juuban school emblem on it, a long sleeved yellow jacket with gold trimmings and black cuffs and a short black skirt with white thigh high stockings and black suede shoes. Her casual attire that she's normally seen wearing a white t-shirt with a yellow decal and a pink skirt or on some occasions a blue jacket over a white shirt, a skirt and sandals. Though she's been known to wear non-feminine clothes that make her look more like a boy and less like a girl. However, this isn't intentional. History Kaori Yukizaki was born to parents Kimiko Yukizaki and Hiroshi Yukizaki in Tokyo, Japan, both of her parents being brought together in an arranged union between their rich families that were trying to marry off their children in order to produce a larger family with more trust fund babies that would in a sense have to out due the other in the end to get the money that they believe rightfully belongs to them. Kaori's parents did not want to put their daughter through such idiocy and remained working hard as they always did to take care of themselves as well as provide for the only child that they had. Kimiko works at a successful law firm and Hiroshi works as an accountant who are now within their mid-thirties raising their teenage daughter. Kaori's family linage is rich but her parents do all the providing for her even though they also have servants that help around the house to do things for them. Kaori's home life wasn't any different from your average child, she was just given a little more because her parents had the proper income to do it. In the beginning, it was hard for her mother to have children because she was told that she didn't have enough eggs that would allow her to have a baby in the near future. It was a ten percent chance that she would get pregnant. Kaori in fact, was her mother's miracle baby that as she grew began to look more and more like her mother. Despite her busy schedule, Kimiko always made time for her daughter whether it was taking her on small little outings for some ice cream or playing dress up with her. Hiroshi too would spend time with his daughter when he could but he worked so many long hours, probably equally just as long as his wife's but always came home tired. At an early age, Kaori's mother had began home schooling her, teaching her how to read, write, how to speak properly when interacting with others so that when she would be left on her own to attend school, she wouldn't have too many problems to worry about when it came to making friends with the other kids. Her teachings helped her to become a well-mannered young lady that's full of life and always wore a smile. She began taking an interest more and more into schooling and other things outside of it and it was her father that noticed Kaori was exceptionally smart for a child her age. However, things didn't go over well with the other kids when she first started to attend a public school around them. Because they found out about her family and what they did, a lot of them ignored her, especially the girls who believed Kaori was too good to hang around them. This caused her to become depressed a lot but she tried to remain positive in hopes that she would make some friends that could look past the fact that she had money and want to hang out with her. There was a couple of girls that did, fellow classmates that Kaori hung around, enjoyed doing each other's hair, playing with dolls and everything. But eventually, even they stopped being her friend after awhile, making Kaori come home crying that no one wants to be around her. Her mother would comfort her and tell her that they're only being mean to her because they're jealous of such a special and beautiful girl such as herself. Hiroshi also helped to try and encourage his daughter that it would be okay and if necessary, she had the right to stand up to the other kids. But it was clear that Kaori disliked violence, not wanting to harm anyone, just wanted everyone to stop judging and picking on her because she wanted to make friends, not to be treated like something that shouldn't exist or someone who didn't deserve the life she had. Kaori couldn't help the family that she was born into but despite that, she remained ever so kind and calm. Hiroshi suggested that his daughter try not telling other kids about her family, maybe then she would make some first. It was worth a shot and it worked but only for a little while. It was obvious she didn't fit in with lower class kids that seemed to make a big deal out of the fact that she came from a family with money and had two parents with good paying jobs. The bullying continued but then girls started physically trying to attempt to beat on her, pull on her hair, push her around, calling her horrible names like 'moneybag whore' and 'rich bitch who doesn't deserve shit'. Her parents were at their wits end with the school system not giving a damn or doing anything about the safety of their daughter so rather than continue to fight them, they took Kaori out of school and decided for awhile that she would be home schooled again. Up until she was ten years old, she'd spent it home being taught by tutors their parents paid for to teach their daughter what they felt she needed to know. Kaori was able to find much happiness staying at home but at the same time she still felt rather lonely, not to mention bored. At the same time, she'd been taught how to cook by her mother or the house servants, she enjoyed cleaning and in her spare time when she was done with her studies, she'd read books on the occult, a genre in which she'd gotten into thanks to one of her tutors letting her borrow a book on the subject. Kaori was quite interested in it and started to read more and more occult books, something that slightly worried her parents but she'd always tell that it's nothing more than just cool to her and nothing else. It is not as if Kaori would attempt to try and look up spells that won't even work on the internet and attempt to cast them or anything. While she was aware that such things do exist in this world, she wasn't someone that went looking for it. This also encouraged her more to want to go back to school since she knew at her current age, which was twelve, a lot of kids would be interested in such things and wanted to make friends with those who shared that same interest. So Kaori went back and spent three years at a co-ed junior high school that her parents thought would be better for her but it was only a small continuation from her early elementary school days. Boys were no better than the girls, especially ones that sought out girls like Kaori who had money and would try to date them in order to have a popular status. That and many of them liked things that pertained to violence or physically trying to feel up on girls that attended the school or peek up under their skirts, something she found to be disgusting. She was the victim of a lot of sexual harassment, claims in which while were true, they could not be proven because the boy would get out of it by saying she was leading him on when Kaori was doing nothing of the sort but minding her own business. Girls were even more resentful and jealous of Kaori and believed that she was getting a lot of attention to get noticed. All of it being a misunderstanding it. However, it wasn't the incident that made her leave this school. There was a boy she actually did have a crush on there that didn't treat her like a piece of meat and his name was Masaya Otonashi. He was in a grade higher than her but he was the only one that was nicer to her than anyone else had been. They spent a lot of time together, hanging out with one another, just being teenagers. He didn't care about where she came from or if she had money. To him, Kaori was just a girl looking for and needed a friend. Kaori was grateful for that and enjoyed Masaya's company very much. However, since this was her first crush, she had no idea that telling someone that she liked them would make things awkward and uncomfortable. She'd done this to Masaya, having read too far accidentally into his kindness and admitting to having feelings for him while he was around his male friends and a few other girls that he was friends with in that group. Masaya only stood there saying nothing while his friends basically berated and belittled the poor girl for thinking that someone like Masaya would like her back and the incident made her a little weary when it came to boys. Girls looked at her even more funny and started tripping her, causing her to fall while laughing in the process, calling her a stupid spoiled girl. Kaori couldn't take it anymore and she'd decided she didn't want to keep going to co-ed schools. Her parents suggested Tsukuba Academy but Kaori said no to it because of the school being prestigious and she didn't want to deal with being ridiculed anymore because of her financial status and upbringing. The best they could do was recommend for their daughter to be transferred to Juuban Municipal Academy. It wasn't ideal but Kaori accepted it despite it being another co-ed school. It didn't matter so much that the school wasn't strict so long as she would be able to be herself and not be judged or ridiculed. She retains her interest in the occult and makes high marks in school, passing all of her classes easily and doesn't mind tutoring others if they need a little extra help. She was a little worried that she wasn't going to fit in at the school but so far, she hasn't had any problems. Not any major ones anyway. Kaori does like boys but unfortunately is still being weary of them. She knows to at least get to know one a little bit longer but doesn't know if she'll be able to help crushing on them if there's an interest there. She does know she has to be careful or she could end up getting hurt too, something her parents stressed to her frequently as they don't want their daughter getting raped. They felt this was the best option for her since they were all out of other options other than homeschooling. Kaori accepted this and understands if anything happens now, it just happens. She can't keep running away anymore. She still lives with her parents of course and having managed to get a job working as a waitress at the Frutti Music bar to prove that she is hardly a spoiled rich girl but mainly doing it for herself along with trying to keep the talking down to a minimum at school. Kaori doesn't mind working as it is a step closer towards future independence. Now it's just surviving the rest of her school days and now that she's fifteen, high school isn't as easy as some say it is. Plot Coming Soon! Relationships Coming Soon! Kaori Gallery kaoriyukizaki001.jpg kaoriyukizaki002.jpg kaoribanner.jpg kaoribanner001.jpg Trivia *Kaori worries too much about what others think of her to a point it causes her to not see what she truly does have in front of her. *Kaori's original design had her attending T-A Private Girls Academy but changes to her schooling and bio is why she became a student at Juuban rather than remaining at T-A. *Kaori Yukizaki is the female counterpart of Kaoru Yukimi with major differences between them. Also See *List of T-A Private Academy Students